Final Fantasy Ω
by Arorn
Summary: ORIGINAL FF. On the Planet of Gaia there has been a war for years, between the Western and Eastern continent, the Central continent supplies mercenaries for both sides. however with the Enigmatic Guul on the scene, not all as it seems...
1. Book1: Prolouge

authour note: ok after reading the previous one again i relised hw dated it was comparied to my other work, after all it had been over 3 years since i wrote it and i improved in that time. so i decided to rewrite it from square one. now the prolouge and chapter 1 are done im submitting them. hope you enjoy! rate and review

disclaimer: i own no songs i mention here on out, nor some of the characters or spells you may recognise, or the concepts of Cid Biggs and Wedge, summons, or the cyrstals, they all belong to squaresoft. the term Starlin, and the other original characters i do on

that said, on with the show!

_**Book:1 A World Split **_

**Prologue **

There in waited, standing in the pillar of black light, such were its features that only its white wings could be seen from without. There it waited countless eons for this moment. Ever since the battle, it planed for its return. Eight fell against it. Eight now were now its pawns. And his twelve now stood before it. They all had failed in their own "personal" missions. They all succeeded in their true goal. The minor seals were now all broken, all that remained was the master seal, and then, to open the doors.

"**Listen closely to my words, Ye eight who returned first, shall go into the domain beyond"** as it spoke, if moved, and even though it was invisible, the twelve knew that it had raised its hand, and as a result a vortex appeared before them** "There you will each go to a world, where the Eight who side with us are already awaiting you, ready their assaults and to break the seal of their brethren."**

The eight closest nodded and one by one they stepped into the void beyond as it spoke once more

"**Soon, I shall have what I desire most… soon I shall have…."**


	2. Book1:Chapter1 Winds from the West

**Chapter 1: Winds from the west **

The illumina system is a unique system. Surrounding the single star, illum, are 14 planets. An unusually high number, but that hower is not what make is unique. The 8 planets that can support life within the system, are all within the same orbit, moving at the same speed and at the same distance from eachother. Astrologests, including those within the system, affectionatly call it the ring system. This however is still not what makes it unique. The aspect that makes it unique is that each of these eight planets are all in conflict in one way or another.

The planet gaia for isntance has been in war for so long no one remembers when or who started it. The two major continents, the east and west are the ones at war, with the smaller central continent remaining neutral in a small way. The East continent, though more populated is much less advanced, with only one city, the capital, Jericho, being anywhere near close to being modern. Only its large population has kept it alive as long as it has. West with its major city, Nazembia, is so advanced that had the war not happened they would be ready for deep space travel. As it is they have a large city in the middle of a trecherous jungle.

Central doesn't have any natural recourses of its own, being only a large wasteland apart from it's capital city, Hypelon. This means the community has to rely on other means to get the basic needs to its people. Originally it would hire out people to the other continents in return for trading such commodities such as food or water. They would help farm, fish, hunt, build, anything really and in return they would get what they needed. However when the war started, it all changed. The Central Leaders decided it would milk the war for all it was worth, and started to hire out people as solders to both sides, for a higher, and when the war was over to return to its original ways with enough food to keep them going for years. However that was many decades ago and the war still went on. To the current day, no one even remembers how long the war went on for, or why it even started. And because of that one decision, the people of Central had become known as dogs of war. They have long since forgotten how to do anything but build and fight, meaning if the war ended tomorrow, they would be in trouble. And on top of that, while they are a valuable to asset to both sides, they are frowned upon and treated with suspicion by most that don't know them.

The sands flew in the air as the wind blew at a constant unrelenting speed, lifting it into the eyes of any unprepared traveller. Sean Valcuris however was not an unprepared traveller. He had his eyes protected with a pair of goggles he acquired while still in Jerico.

Sean was an eighteen year old from Hypelon, on central continent, in other words, he was a merc. He had blonde, messed up, spiky hair, which was short for the most part, except for the length which he had wrapped up in a pony tail at the back of his head. His eyes, not that you could see them for the goggles he was temporarily wearing, were a navy blue colour, and around his head was a bandana with his family insignia on it. He wore a customised chest plate, with the east army insignia painted on it, with green combat trousers, with metal shin guards, and combat boots. He also had an armguard and fingerless glove on his right hand, with a pouch on his upper right arm, and on his left he had a shield strapped to his arm, which in turn had a sheath for his Katana attached. He also currently wore a cloak which covered most of this (his entire upper torso and mouth) so as to protecting him from the sand the wind carries, along with its sandy colour blending him into the desert background. He looked over to one of his comrades on this mission, who also had a similar cloak covering him.

The first was Ganz Curisis. He was Sean's best friend, and mission partner, ever since Sean was accepted to East army. He was a grizzled, thirty year old man with black hair, greased to the front and shaved at the sides. He had his signature goggles over his brown eyes, designed to work with the au-678 rifle slung on his back. Under the cloak was worn a green cammo shirt with an armour plate, with the East army insignia on it. He also had green combat trousers and black combat boots. Across his chest were pouches for the various bombs he had created. He also had a black scarf around his neck and a fingerless glove on his right hand. His other hand however lost his left arm during one of the prior missions, now replaced with a golden prothstetic fist.

"How much further is it Ganz? We close?" Sean asked his friend

Ganz lifted his flesh hand up to his goggles and pressed a button on them. A high pitched whirring started to emanate from them as they shifted into focus, then he pressed another button and they shifted modes and eventually gave his answer.

"Aye, no much farther now Sean" he replied in his thick, seafaring accent. "It be just over that rise"

"Good. I hate this desert… too close to Nazembia and way to much sand storms"

"Really? I thought someone like you wouldn't care how close they where to Nazembia" said the third member of the team in a sarcastic voice.

Sean growled at the third team member. Her name was Tina Surees. She was a computer hacker, and was there to help with the computer aspect of mission. she wore the same goggles and cloak as Sean, as well as black wedge boots, khaki coloured lycra trousers, a single sleeved red shirt with a white stripe across the midriff area, and a sleeveless white denim waistcoat and a grappling hook pouch on her upper right arm, a silver ring on her right hand ring finger, silver bracelet on her left arm and sapphire stud earrings. She also had two holsters strapped to each leg for her handguns. She had dark brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, and to top it off, an attitude and a dislike for "mercys" as she "affectionately" called them.

"Oy, quit that would-ya lass." Ganz said, scolding her.

All she did was hrmph in reply.

Sean wasn't to impressed ether. The problem was, Tina was one of the types that was prejudice against mercenaries. When he was first introduced to Tina back at HQ, he didn't care what she had to say about him, he even expected the usual snide remarks. It wasn't like he hadn't heard what the majority of Easterners, Or even Westeners, had to say about him and the other mercenaries of Central. But the constant references to it were what bugged him.

_Just what is her problem? _He thought to himself _she's worse than the usual bigot. Sooner we get this mission over with the better._

Sean shook his mind off of this thought… there where bigger things to worry about right now, specifically the mission ahead.

Sean, Ganz and Tina had been called upon to infiltrate a base deep in west. Rumour was, the West was building a new prototype weapon in the base, and it was soon going to be finished. Tina was there to download any plans for it, and if possible, to take it from the base. If it was immovable, that's where Ganz came in. Ganz is a major explosives expert, if they couldn't move the weapon, they would blow it sky high. Sean, with his expert sword skills would provide back up for the other two, if and when required.

The base they where headed to was also known as a prison for PoWs, so in all likelihood, on top of guards for the areas for weapons R&D, there would also be prison guards. That made things more difficult, as they would probably have weapons designed for crowd control, never mind three East soldiers.

_We will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it_ Sean thought to himself

Slowly the building they where heading for came into view. In the midst of the sandstorm stood the ruins of a fort, used in a separate war an age ago. Now its purpose was for to hide the entranceway for the underground facility.

Of course it wasn't so hidden to the group, thanks to their informants; they already knew the base was there. The next problem was getting inside…

"CLEAR!"

BANG

A problem Ganz quickly solved with just the right amount of c4 explosives placed in the lock. The door swiftly opened as the miniature explosion evaporated the lock holding it shut.

"Move!" Ganz whispered. There was little time now, with the door's lock gone, and the door open, some silent alarm was undoubtedly raised. Guards would soon come and find the door ajar. However this was always an unavoidable part of the plan, and if the group was quick enough, even though the guards would know there was an unauthorised use of the door, there would be two things they wouldn't be able to predict. Whether it was an escape, leading them into the desert, or, as in his case, it was an unauthorised entry, they wouldn't know where the intruders where.

The group quickly dashed inside and into a close by unoccupied cell. They closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it, and hid while Ganz did his next part of work. While Tina and Sean watched the door Ganz cut a hole in the ground with his laser tool (usually made for bomb assembly or disassembly, but useful in infiltration missions also), which would lead them to a cell a floor down.

Looking out the small window out of the edge of her eye, Tina noticed the guards running through. She almost stopped breathing as she felt her heart rate increase. This was her first field mission, and to say she was nervous was an understatement. Sean on the other hand had a look of deep concentration on his face. Even if they did find them, he wouldn't give up without a fight. Especially not after…

"What the hell? The locks been blown open!" said the first guard.

"Inside or out?" the second guard asked. Sean smiled. While any bomb expert could place the right amount of c4 on a lock and blow it, it was usually would leave damage that would make it obvious to the naked eye which side it was used from. Ganz though wasn't just a bomb expert. He was an artist. He could use just the right amount of c4 that, while it won't blow the door off its very hinges, could let enough seep though the cracks to the other side and still be pure enough to cause enough damage there that keep most guessing.

"I can't tell. Whoever it was, they're good" said the first guard, as if on queue.

"We can't take any chances on an escape. You stay here and wait for back up, I'll go get some help."

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"Good" Sean whispered. "Some of them will go out into the desert and look for any escapees. That lowers the numbers in the base, making it easier for us" he turned his attention to Ganz "How's it going there?"

"Almos' there…. Go' it!" Ganz replied as the he made the last cut. The panel he newly made nearly fell to the ground below, but he quickly caught it with his robotic arm. The tips of his fingers silently cut into the metal plate as he caught it and then pulled it up. Sean breathed a sigh of relief at this… if that panel had hit the ground and alerted the guards, it would be game over.

"Down we go then" Ganz said as he placed it down. He offered his robotic hand to his teammates, and Tina was first to take it as it separated from the rest of his wrist, only a rope like cord keeping it attached. He slowly let Tina down to the room below and retracted the fist back up and repeating the possess for Sean and final, grabbing the edge of the hole let himself down.

"Well that's the first bit done… what now?" Tina asked

"We figure out where in the base we are in relation to our targets" Sean Replied

"An' hope we don't run inta the westies on the way" Ganz added

"And how do we do that?" Tina asked again, with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"How else? We look!"

Tina sighed and looked at the ground "Typical, never easy is it?"

"Your on the field now lass, what do you suspect" Replied Ganz as he walked to the door. He looked out the window and checked for guards on the level they where in. "it's clear… le's move guys"

They slowly made their way through the prison. The corridors of the prison where of a white silver colour, with a metal floor, with prison cell doors, store room doors and various other room doors at equal intervals, white lights illuminating each segment of the corridor. Due to the decrease in guards, they where able to avoid most patrols. There where a few scuffles here and there with various troops, and robots, but none had the chance to raise the alarm.

After a few minutes of checking rooms they entered a room that seemed to be a computer room. There was roughly three or four workstations in the room, each seeming to have work running at them.

"No prototype an' no master comp in here ether" Ganz said as he went to walk away. he was busy looking for what was not in the room rather than what was in it.

"Ganz" Sean called back to him

"Wha'?"

"There _are_ computers here…"

"So?" Ganz replied. Tina on the other hand was already working at one of the terminals, guessing what Sean had in mind.

"So I can use these to find out where it is" she pointed out

"You can do that? With 'em tiny comps?" Ganz, while good with bombs wasn't exactly skilled in using computers…

"Assuming I have access, yes…"

"Well?" Sean asked eventually after a few moments of typing

"No good, it's got maps but they aren't that detailed. Seems these have limited access privileges" she replied

"Say wha?" Ganz asked

"She means they are on a need to know basis" Sean Explained

"Well that was a wa…"

"HOWEVER, they do show the way to the master server, if we get to that I could get better access" Tina said, interrupting Ganz's rant.

"Well… good then I guess…. Get one of em maps for each of us and lets ge' goin'"

"On it Ganz" Tina Replied.

It took a few moments for the print outs to pop out, and then the group went. The room with the main computer was another floor down, and closer to the base's centre. After a minute or two the group neared the stairs, at which point Sean looked around him and stopped abruptly, confusion written on his face.

Ganz noticed he fell out of step and turned to face his friend. He gave Sean a curious look and asked "Hey, Sean, Wha's the 'old up?" Tina noticing the other two stopping also turned to look at him.

Sean looked at them, then with his arms crossed, he started looking at the ground, deep in thought. "Something's not right" he replied

"And wha's 'at?"

"This is meant to be a high security prison as well as a research facility for POWs, right?"

"Well gee, I guess _that's_ what the prison cells are for" Tina replied, each word dripping in sarcasm.

Sean ignored it, and went to look in one of the cells... the confused look on his face deepened

Ganz, catching on, looked in the cell closest to him. "Yer right. Something is defiantly no right about this"

Tina just looked at the two in confusion. Sean spotted this and glanced at her.

"Have you not noticed yet?"

"Noticed what?"

Ganz was the one to answer her "none of these cells are occupied"

Her confusion deepened. "That can't be right. Why would West's best well known POW base be devoid of prisoners?"

"I don't like this Ganz… it reminds me of…" Sean Started.

"I know… me too…" Ganz replied

Tina raised an eyebrow "What are you guys talking about?"

"Best you don't know lass"

Rolling her eyes and turning around, she sighed and said "whatever… well we won't find out just standing around, let's get going and see if we can't find the answers in the main comp."

There was really no need for agreeing, it was part of their mission to find out about the secret weapon anyway. Even so the other two members nodded.

After another short while, and fighting of stronger enemies in the lower level. The computer room was roughly in the centre of the complex, and there where various guard sentry robots protecting it. It wasn't long however before the group was able to access the main computer's room.

Without delay Tina sat at the computer and started typing furiously. After a while Sean noticed the frown on Tina's face.

"What's up?" he promptly asked.

"Well it seems you guys where right…" she said, as she wrapped one arm along her stomach and placed the tip of her thumb close to her mouth and chewed it absentmindedly. After a second she continued "Seems they did move the prisoners, in fact there's only one shipment left. It should be leaving soon" she said before chewing on her thumb again

"Not much of a surprise" Sean summarised, _and yet _"there's something bothering you about it" he deduced. Sean had been taught to certain types of behaviour., and to him, the chewing of her thumb was a sign of deep concentration or thought, and of worry.

"Well" she said as she returned to typing "where as the fact they where moved wasn't much of a surprise after earlier… the location…"

"What aboot it?" Ganz asked

"… Its in the middle of the Vallerian planes.."

"Uh…? Vallerian? Whas'it doing in the middle o'East continent?"

Sean frowned. "any mention of who gave the order?"

Tina started typing again and came up with the answer "Some guy called Brigadier General Guul"

Both Sean and Ganz gave each other a glance. They both knew Guul. Him having a hand in it wasn't a good thing… it was turning out to be more and more like…

"Ah, here's the plans…" Tina cried… then her face formed a frown again. "huh? …that's weird…."

Ganz looked back to her. "What is it lass?" Sean glanced at the floor for a short while before looking to Tina again also.

"well… while the prototype specs are here, it seems they are missing a part… a kind of orb thing, it seems to be a computer with its own power source… no data is on it though." She started chewing her thumb again "also seems its due for shipment with the last lot of prisoners"

Sean began to think this was to much like the first time he met Guul… but kept the comment to himself. Ganz would be thinking the same thing and it wasn't something Tina should know about…

Ganz shared his expression, but remained in the conversation "well… download those plans, the coordinates to tha' base, and anything else ya' think is useful, then ge' ready the go… I'm gonna set the nitro… then we're gonna leave here"

"right" Tina replied as she started typing again, while Ganz took off a pack he had which was hidden by the cloak on his back. Sean stood by the door, making sure to guard the doorway while he watched Ganz unpack the bombs and set them. Each where about the size of a large, hardback book, cylinder shaped with a LCD display and a code panel on it. He had ten of the items, which would be used to destroy the base. These where called nitro bombs, a specific type of bomb that was amplified by an element that had been found called Nethicite. No one knew how it worked, but it gave off a kind of non harmful radiation that could be used for power. These bombs would be more than enough to destroy the first basement floor. This in turn, if intelligence was correct, would blow up a generator that powered the facility, which was also used Nethicite, though on a bigger scale. This would cause a chain reaction which would vaporise the entire base. Ganz set the timer for 20 minutes. They remembered the way back up, so it shouldn't be to much trouble getting back out, except if they came across guards. if it hadn't been for that, Ganz would of set it to ten minutes. At that moment the alarms started going off. Sirens blared; lights went to red and started flashing.

"Wha' the hell?!" Ganz cursed

Tina was the one to answer "dammit! Someone set off an intruder alert. Something about finding the broken panel in the cell we came through! The comps have been locked out for the duration"

"Did you get what you needed?" Sean asked in a worried voice.

"Most of it, except for one file I had yet to open something about a…"

"We got nae time!" Ganz yelled "if ya got the plans and the coordinates that's the important stuff. The guards are bound tae be movin' about, and they will slow our progress. Let's get while the getting's good!"

As they left the room it was just as Ganz said, they where instantly spotted by a patrol, and caught in a fight. They where dispatched easily, as was the one after it, and the one after that. But soon it mounted up. 3 became 4, 4 became 5, and soon they had been caught almost 10 times. With only 15 seconds to spare they reached the home stretch. Each step was the equivalent of a heartbeat as they ran, and each heartbeat the equivalent of a second. It took 10 seconds to get out, and only another 5 to get clear of the blast, it was a close call…

"AAAH!!"

In fact Sean, who was at the rear of the group to make sure the other two got out ok, was thrown clear by the blast itself. He landed a short distance away, with a mouthful of sand.

"Gaaah! Another reason to hate this place!" Sean spluttered as he tried to spit the sand out, picking himself up and dusting himself off.

Ganz who was still on his feet was looking around in confusion "wha' the… where's the sandstorm?" he asked

Tina bowed her head with her eyes closed and shrugged as she stepped forward, pretending to 'accidentally' knock Sean over as she did so.

"HEY!"

"That's what I was trying to say before" she replied to Ganz, now putting her hands on her hips and looking back up "the last file said something about a weather machine. It must have been causing the wind all these years, making it hard for anyone to get to the base"

"Hmhmhmhmhm" a new voice chuckled "the lady has _brains_! What a shock!"

Tina looked over in confusion, where as both Sean and Ganz, who recognised the voice instantly looked toward it in surprised, already getting weapons ready.

In the direction the voice came from was a specialised West vehicle, looking like some kind of cross between a VTOL craft and an APV. On the unloading ramp stood a tall man. He wore a coat of black leather, which was fastened tightly to his body, his trousers where a maroon colour and looked to be made out of leather, and in the same fashion that fighter pilots, and where tucked in to his military boots, and his hands where covered in black leather gloves. His jacket came up over his head in a hood covering most of his head, except his face, to make up for that however he wore a mouth-less white mask, silted only very slightly for the eyes, and the bottom right corner of the mask was a grey fire pattern. His coat bore the emblem of the west army and strapped to his back was a oddly shaped sword, which looked like it was a hybrid with some sort of scythe, the blade of which was in purple and blue. For the most part he seems to have his hands behind his back

"Well… well… well… I come here to personally oversee the final shipment… and what do I find… but a rabble of troublemakers." He said in a voice that was so patronising it could belittle a king "and I had such high hopes for the projects in that facility too… Oh well"

"Guul…" Sean Snarled

Tina recognised the name instantly as she got her own weapons ready _the brigadier genera that ordered the prisoners moved?_ She thought

"Ah ha… I see you remember me… but then why am I surprised? we are _such _good friends after all"

"Yer no friend o ours ya monster!" Ganz retorted

"Why Ganz! I'm _so_ hurt!" he said, shaking his head and shrugging

"Stow it" Sean replied

"Oh? Not even going to introduce me to your little… _friend_ back there Sean?" Guul indicated to Tina "a new member of you're group… is she?"

"I don't need an introduction to the likes of you!" Tina had enough of standing back and letting the boys do all the talking… she was an east soldier herself after all… which is more than could be said for _some_ people…

"_My_… Such _hostility_. It seems to breed in you Easties doesn't it? Why… even _Sean_ develops it, and he's only a mercenary! It must be contagious!" Guul scolded, before chuckling once more

"Qui' it with the theatrics Guul! Why you movin' all the PoWs!, wha' are ye up to?"

"My Dear Ganz… I'm afraid that has to be… _my _little _secret_." He started to pace to the left "But… I suppose its enough to say that I have something… _special _in mind for them… " Guul replied enigmatically

Sean and Ganz could take a few guesses what that _special_ thing was though they both hoped they where wrong… they only growled in response while Tina remained clueless.

"…however I am afraid that I have reminisced with you for to long now… I _do_ have a busy schedule to keep after all." As he turned back to them He had pointed his arm out quickly at them as he said you, and quickly replaced it. he now shrugged "But don't feat. I'm going to leave my little friend with you. he's just _dying_ to meet" he stepped out of the way and snapped his fingers. From the dark depths of the carrier, red lights, like eyes light up instantly. They rose slightly and began moving forward, a clump marking each bipedal step. As soon as it came out into the light it was revealed. It was some kind of robot, that looked like it was crossed with a chocoboo or a chicken, standing at least a head above Guul. Its armoured shell was coloured in brass and its joints where silver, on each side was a weapon, on the left was a kind of Vulcan cannon, where as the left had a kind of plasma shotgun. Its back was mounted with a mortar launcher and it's shins had covered missile launchers built in, and its feet ended in metallic talons. It quickly reared its head back and made some kind of robotic roaring squawk noise, revealing a robotic beak, to go with it's talons.

"This… is the t-029 Death walker Prototype. It's the special weapon we where developing at this base, and the test runs look successful and its set for mass production. I already have the blueprints safely stored o my ship here… even if I where to.. Heaven forbid, _lose_ the prototype… I can make more using the blueprints…so.. why _not _let him play with you?"

the Deathwalker walked further forward and off the ramp as the ship took off.

"Oh and in case you're wondering… its powered by one of those I managed to save from Gron… HMHMHMHMHM!" Guul chuckled as the door closed and the ship took off.

"Gron…" Sean said through gritted teeth. It was like the last encounter all over again almost.

"Sean, I know wha' yer going through but get yer head in the game, we gots our self a robot to smash" Ganz said

"..right" Sean said getting ready. Tina remained silent, wondering about what she just witnessed and heard.

Suddenly the death walker burst into action, it reared its legs and suddenly jets of fire appeared both behind them and the shell covering its main body. It obviously had hover jets to go with its armament, with allowed it to swoop at targets with its deadly talons and beak.

The ground had bearly been able to dodge the attack. However within seconds Ganz had began fireing his gun, hoping to clip what could of been its valnerable rear.

It turned out to be in vain however, the death walker turned slightly to see the attack as a barrier of light seemed to shimmer around it.

''wha? It has shields too?'' he gaspped ''how meany gadgets has this thing go'?''

The robot finished its turn and emitted another roar and let its Vulcan cannon fire. If it hadn't been for the ruin close by Ganz had ducked behind, he would, he would of been shredded.

The death walker now turned it's attention to Tina and Sean. With a sound coming from it's barrel that sounded akin to thunder crashing, it fired its shotgun. Hot plasma eradiated from the barrel, and vaporised everything it touched. They too hide behind ruins however, saving them from the deadly super hot gunfire.

The robot roared in what seemed like frustration, in response to it's prey all hiding. There was a metallic whining as the plates that held the missiles in it's shins slid back. A whooshing sound could be heard as two of it's twelve missiles launched from their positions, and the group had to roll away from there respective positions to avoid being blown up with their hiding places. There was a resounding bang as ruins blew up when the missile came into contact with them. In the next couple of seconds, the robot let three more missiles fly, destroying the remainder of the ruins so no more hiding would take place. This caused a frown to cross Sean's face.

''Ganz did you see...?''

''yeah it's learnin' alright... No doubt this thing was fae Gron''

''what!? What _are_ you guys talking about?'' Tina asked in total confusion

''Questions later. Just concentrate on staying alive!'' Sean replied, which earned him a frustrated growl. Sean ignored it, rushing in to try and get an attack in with his sword. It was a wasted effort as the shield bounce him back, and it was quickly followed by the machine slashing him with its talon as it span around on the spot. The cut was superficial, but stung like hell, and Sean had barely enough time to cartwheel out of the way of another plasma shot. There was only one way out of this he thought to himself, though it would probably put him at risk. This would have to be done without mistakes.

"GANZ!" he yelled, "I'll distract him, you go for the power play!"

Ganz looked at him and gave him a nod. Ganz set his feet a part and concentrated. Tina wondered what they where up to, and was shocked when she saw Ganz begin to glow. At the same time Sean stayed close to the Death Walker, dodging each swipe as best he could.

'Just what is this "power play"?' she thought, as she saw the robot prepare its Vulcan for firing again. Just as it was about to unload, the glowing around Ganz finished and he was coloured in some odd purple aura. Tina had never seen… or heard anything like it.

Sean had, and he knew now was the time to jump out of the firing line.

"Okay yae bag o'bolts!" Ganz Yelled "yae think your so tough? WELL GETTA LOAD O THIS!" he levelled his rifle and aimed, the barrel seemed to absorb purple balls of light and all at once, the balls seemed to form one big one at the tip of the barrel "SPIRIT BEAM!!!!" he finaly yelled as he pulled the trigger on the rifle, holding the grip at the back of the barrel so as to keep control of the shot. The ball of energy ruptured and turned into a fountain of energy, at the centre of which, a beam of light shot forward. It made contact with the shield of the death walker, and it was all the robot could do to _not_ back from the sudden burst of energy. Yet despite that, the shield still wasn't falling. In fact it was as strong as ever! If something wasn't done soon, Ganz would be out of juice and the robot would be as big a problem as when it started!

That's when it happened.

Suddenly, Sean's vision was obscured by a blinding flash. The words yelled by the others became muffled and eventually disappeared, the noise of the ray shortly following. And then, as quickly as it went, the sounds and sights returned.

Or at least Sean thought they did

But when he took a good look he noticed everything was different. Where before he was in a desert, he was suddenly in some sort of underground facility. Where there was Ganz, now stood a tall, dark skinned man with a military hair cut, a bushy beard, and a machine gun instead of a right arm. And finaly instead of the Death Walker, there stood some giant mechanical scorpion.

The man was firing his gun arm at the robot, full auto and no stopping for anything. The robot reared back and the man looked over his shoulder at Sean. He yelled the word "NOW"

It was then Sean realised he was not in full control of his body, as it got ready to do something against is will… or was it even his body? He was sure the katana his dad gave him was not that big… nor did its handle fit in both hands before. And when did he wear purple cloths?

He didn't have long to think about it however, as whoever was in charge began summoning energy. He pulled the sword back and as the power reached its peak he began to glow. As the peak was reached, he dashed forward and suddenly jumped in front of the robot. He felt power surge into the sword for a split second as he brought it down, the extra strength cleaving the robot in two. He jumped back to admire the handy work as the robot began to blow up.

Then everything faded again, and was soon replaced with the familiar scene of the desert. Ganz was still firing at the robot, Tina was still watching in awe. However something felt… different. It only took a moment for him to notice what it was. he was still charged with energy! Even though that… what ever it was had passed, the charge didn't.

What to do next was obvious. Like in the vision he rushed the robot, this time the Death Walker instead of a scorpion, and like in the vision. Except when he jumped, instead of holding the blade like a sword, he instead held it like a knife, holding it downwards. He was looking down at the robot, yet he could see at the edge of his vision the blade turning red. This helped him name the new technique. As he came down on the robots flank, the side not covered by shield, he yelled "CRIMSON HAZARD!" as the sword came down. The robot looked to him in what _almost_ looked like shock. Almost. It was obvious the robot couldn't focus the shield elsewhere, as that would open it from fire on Ganz's part, and this fact left Sean unhindered. The blade punctured the armour and machinery underneath. He pulled the blade free and jumped away, and the robot gave a roar, in what could have been pain. Ganz had finished shooting at the same time the shield went down, and seconds after it the Death Walker fell, and shortly after that the robot seemed to implode followed by a sharp explosion, crating a gap in the sand where it was pushed away.

Sean smiled at the effect his attack had on the machine . he turned to Ganz and Tina as the smile became a smirk "did you see…." He started, but collapsed before he could finish, unconscious…

Tina gave an odd frown as Ganz went to pick him up "is he…?"

"Yup, he's ok…" Ganz replied as he nodded, lifting the smaller man into a piggy back, Handing Tina his gun. "He's just exhausted… first Spirit Burst takes it outta everyone."

Tina continued her frown "Spirit Burst…?" she asked

"Yup… special attack that those with a… "strong spirit" ge' when in a moment o crisis. You saw mine first, I call it soul shot, and that particular one is spirit beam., and whatever class he calls his, I guess he calls the skill itself crimson hazard…"

Tina nodded sagely, as she whispered to her self "spirit burst huh…?"

"Come on… we's got a rendezvous ta make" Ganz finished, as he started walking to the coast, where the they would be picked up. Tina followed closely behind. A number of questions plaguing her mind. Most important ones of all… about Gron and Guul. _Just what is so secret about them… i got a feeling its important, I need to find out… no matter what it takes!_


End file.
